


Skinny Love

by Jeansbitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sad, Smut, cute boyfriends, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeansbitch/pseuds/Jeansbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninety years old, sitting on the rocking chair of your porch, watching your grandkids run around your front lawn on a lazy summer day, you own child coming up to you, telling you they still can't believe you've lived this long... That's the cliche ending that Jean Kirstein and Marco Bodt wanted until Marco was diagnosed with a tumor in his brain. He only has a few months to live, but he himself doesn't know it. And worst of all, slowly, Marco starts forgetting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Lots of cute but also lots of sad~ If you're not into the whole gay thing then please don't read ^^  
> as cool it would be, I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters, and due to any confusioon while reading, Marco is indeed Jean's fiance~  
> Happy reading!!

Jean woke up in the hospital chair at Marco’s side. It all came rushing to him at that moment. The past few weeks had been hell for him and the freckled boy at his side. Marco had been diagnosed with cancer. They said it had been developing his whole life and that’s why he got bad headaches so frequently.  
He had a tumor the size of a lemon in his brain, and Jean had promised to stay with him even then.

But that wasn’t the worst part.

They hadn’t told Marco this, but he only had months to live because the tumor was so far inside his brain. He would be disabled for the rest of his life if they removed it, and Jean knew that Marco wouldn’t want that. 

But the worst part was Marco would slowly start to lose his memory, everything he’d ever thought or had heard; would be gone. And so would he.

Marco stirred and Jean immediately stood up and went to his side, smiling softly and kissing his temple, causing his to smile softly and blink awake. 

“Hi Jean…” he smiled weakly and reached out for his hand shakily, intertwining their fingers. “it’s my birthday tomorrow…” he whispered weakly and smiled, Jean’s eyes watering as he nodded, “I know baby… I know…” he said quietly and held his face in his hands gently. 

Marco had gotten pale in the few weeks. He’d also lost a lot of weight, and his laugh had gotten weaker. That laugh that Jean loved. The one that came out when he bumped into him in college.

“I turn twenty four…” he smiled and Jean nodded, “I know.” he said and kissed his forehead. Jean’s eyes were rimmed with red from crying the night before. Marco frowned softly, “you were crying again…” he said. It wasn’t a question. He knew. “I don’t want you to cry Jean, I want you to be happy.” he smiled and the doctor knocked on the door. Dr. Hanji, “hiya you two! Marco has a visitor this morning!” they said happily as Marco’s mom walked in, crying.

“My baby…” she whispered and ran to the bed, hugging and kissing him, burying her face into his chest. Jean stepped back awkwardly and let them have their moment.

Marco chuckled scratchily and hugged her, “Hey mom.” he smiled and wiped her tears away, “let’s not cry, ok?” he asked and she nodded, “Ok, sweetheart…” she said quietly and smiled at Jean, then stepped towards him and hugged and kissed his cheek.

“How are you, Jean?” she asked and he shrugged, “i’m ok I guess…” he smiled softly and she nodded in agreement. 

Dr. Hanji decided to brighten the mood, “Marco gets to go back home today!” they chirped and Marco beamed the best he could, “really?? How long to do I get to stay at home??” he asked excitedly.

The doctor smiled sadly and softly. It was obvious they hadn’t wanted him to ask, “You have chemo therapy at the end of the week Marco, i’m sorry dear.” they said and Marco sighed sadly, “alright…” he said quietly and sat up.

Dr. Hanji nodded and went to go get Marco’s breakfast as Marco’s mother had to leave to go to work. When the doctor came back, Marco ate his breakfast, feeling a lot better than he had before with his belly full. He was then checked out of the hospital and jean wheeled him down the hallway in his wheelchair.

“wheeeee!” Marco laughed as Jean ran with him like they were little kids. Jean chuckled and stopped, pecking Marco’s cheek. Marco turned around, grinning as he reached up and pulled Jean’s face to his, kissing him sweetly.

Jean turned red and smiled, moving around the wheelchair so he was facing him frontwards and hugged him tightly. 

Marco hugged back happily, hospital bracelet around his skinny wrist. He sighed as Jean pulled away, smiling softly as Jean remained his position as wheelchair boy and Marco twisted the silver engagement ring around his finger. He glanced back at Jean one more time, smiling.

Jean smiled weakly in return as he wheeled him out. The aura became lighter as they got out of the stuffy, but roomy at the same time, hospital. He helped Marco into the front of the car, carefully helping him stand up. He looked Marco over then; skinny jeans and a junky shirt that he had gotten him at a concert. His hair and eyebrows looked dark against his pale skin and freckles dotted all over his face. He had bags under his eyes and skinny frame that made Jean sigh with worry as he climbed carefully into the car.

He climbed into the driver’s seat when Marco was settled and started up the car. Once they got on the road, Marco linked his fingers with Jean’s and it was amazing the heat difference between their hands.

Jean shivered softly and smiled at Marco as their hands touched. They pulled into their driveway nearly fifteen minutes later in comfortable silence, fingers locked the whole way, Jean helping Marco less this time as he got inside the house. As soon as they got in, Jean buried his nose in Marco’s neck and hugged him tightly. Marco smiled and kissed his nose, then his lips. Jean nipped gently at his neck and Marco blushed softly and giggled, shaking his head.

“Not right now…!” he giggled, “I need to take a shower first!” he smiled and kissed him softly, then pulled away and squished his cheeks together, feeling it important for some reason that he never forget Jean’s face. He shook of the feeling and smiled again, panting as he made in all the way up the stairs with only a little assistance from Jean.

“You should take a bath freckles… just to make sure that you don’t fall, ok?”  
Marco nodded and smiled, kissing him sweetly in thanks as he grabbed a towel and started the bath. He slowly got on his knees and tested the water, humming softly as he stood up steadily and undressed himself. He left the door open a crack in case he needed to call for Jean’s help.

Marco looked down at his legs and decided he wanted to shave them. At first, he never did, thinking it was unusual, but when e started dating Jean, they both agreed that it was nicer and more comfortable than not to shave, but Jean didn’t anyways.

He giggled as he remembered the first time Jean had felt his legs and what a surprised reaction he had had. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled happily as he finished and then cleaned his hair with shampoo and conditioner. He sighed sadly as he remembered he had chemo therapy at the end of the week that would cause him to lose his precious hair.

He finished up his bath after finishing the rest of him. He wrapped a towel around his waist and shut the water off, draining it as he dried his hair. Jean was on their bed, watching TV.

Marco smirked and dropped his towel in front of Jean and pulled on a pair of underwear and a baggy t-shirt, flopping next to him on the bed. He felt much better after the bath and he snuggled into Jean, beginning to kiss down his jawline as he wrapped one leg around one of Jean’s.

Jean blushed and smirked, pulling Marco on top of him then kissing him sweetly. Marco smiled and moaned into it softly, causing Jean to blush. He giggled and grinned, hugging him tightly and resting his head on his chest. He moved again so he was sitting on Jean’s lap.

Jean pursed his lips, “you sure you’re up for this…?” he asked, taking his hands and kissing him softly.

Marco smiled and nodded, “yeah.” he said and the he and Jean switched positions so the latter was topping him, and he began kissing down his neck. 

Marco sighed with pleasure and leaned into Jean’s touch. Before he could continue, Marco too Jean’s face in his hands and kissed him, “I love you Jean.” he smiled and Jean blushed, smiling brightly, “I love you too Marco.” he grinned and continued down to his collarbone as Marco tangled his fingers in his hair, moaning softly. 

Jean pulled off Marco’s shirt and kissed down his chest. Marco hummed in pleasure as he reached down and unbuttoned Jean’s shirt and pulled in off. Jean held Marco’s hips as his kissed down his body. Marco panted as Jean put his hands on him, shivering a bit, “your hands are cold…!” Marco giggled and blushed, smiling up at Jean.

Jean blushed and pulled his hands up, blowing into them and then bending down and giving Marco a belly fart. He let out a cackle with his surprised which made Jean laugh. Marco laughed, “oh my god that laugh was dreadful!” he laughed, kissing him as they both peeled their pants off, smiling goofily and exchanging kisses sweetly. Eventually, the settled down, though no less loving as Jean straddled Marco and reached for the bottle of lube under their bed.

Marco let out a high pitched moan as Jean pulled down his underwear and slipped a finger inside him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning softly into it. 

Jean blushed and kissed Marco back just as deeply, running his hands on his body and trailing a hand down his leg. He smiled softly, “...shaved your… legs…?” he asked in between deep kisses.

Marco smiled and nodded, moaning loudly as Jean slipped another finger inside of him and began stretching him out. Marco panted and smiled at Jean, running a hand through his hair.

Once Jean was done, he slicked his member and turned to Marco, “ready…?” he asked and Marco gave a quick, impatient nod. Jean nodded and lifted up Marco’s hips a slight bit and lowered himself inside him, Marco wincing in sudden pain the letting out a low moan in almost instant pleasure, “o-oh god J-Jean…” he panted as both of their faces flushed red.

They kissed each other sweetly as Jean’s rocked his hips back and forth, bringing noises of pleasure from the other man’s lips.

Jean let out a loud moan as he came inside Marco, the latter coming moments after, panting in content as they kissed sweetly, cleaning up after their messes and then pulling on underwear and hopping right back underneath the covers, pulling each other close and telling each other, “I love you”s over and over.

Hours must have passed as Jean peeked out the shades of a window in their room, seeing that it was dark. 

Marco yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, smiling and patting the bed next to him, signaling for Jean to lay down next to him. He sighed happily and flopped down face first on his pillow.

Jean walked over and crawled in next to him as Marco righted himself as they intertwined fingers. He pulled the covers back over them and kissed Marco’s hand, grinning as he let go and then wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close and kissing him temple.

Marco smiled and hummed happily. Jean sighed and looked at him, “you won’t ever forget me, right Marco…?” he asked and Marco looked up at him, confused, “of course not silly! Why would you ask that…?” he asked and giggled, kissing his lips softly. Jean shrugged and smiled, “I dunno, but will you…?” he asked quietly, and Marco laughed.

“Of course not!” he smiled and kissed his nose, hugging him. Suddenly, out of no where, a question came to mind, “Jean…?” he asked.

The latter nodded, “yeah, freckles?” he asked and rubbed his shoulder gently.

“How would you choose to die…? y’know, if you could choose? It’s just a random question…” he said and smiled slightly, nuzzling into Jean’s shoulder.

Jean smiled sadly, trying not to let it show, “I don’t know, maybe when i’m old and wrinkly, our kids with kids of their own…” Marco blushed and beamed up at him, kissing his cheek as he mumbled the last part, “but I wanna be with you no matter what…” he said and Marco’s eyes fogged up as he hugged him tightly. Jean smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, “how about you…?” he asked quietly and Marco shrugged, smiling softly, “just… not alone…” he said quietly, giving one of his hands a squeeze.

Jean nodded and snuggled into him, wrapping his arms around him. Marco hugged back and kissed his forehead, yawning. Jean smiled, “Let’s go to bed, it’s your birthday tomorrow, and you need to be rested…” he said, giving out a small yawn. 

Marco nodded and they both quickly fell asleep.


End file.
